Jasmine and Sora: the Pride Lands
by cornholio4
Summary: A story that was also previously on my Deviantart account. Princess Jasmine is in for a surprise when her boyfriend Sora takes her to a trip to a world known as the Pride Lands. Oneshot, Sora/Jasmine.


**A oneshot that is also on my Deviantart account. If you want to see the picture that inspired this story then check out on Deviantart Feline's Kiss by Jose-Ramiro that is also used on the Deviantart version of this story with permission.**

Jasmine the Princess of Agrabah was looking in the mirror as she was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Sora a Keyblade user who she knew had helped save her as well as the other six Princesses of Heart when the worlds were in trouble by forces after the Kingdom Hearts. They spent time together and had fallen in love with eachother, for this date Sora said she wanted to show Jasmine what other worlds he had visited in his adventures as a Keyblade users and she was excited to see what the other worlds would be like as she spent her life dreaming what was beyond the palace of Agrabah.

She then saw appear in her room was her friend the Genie who said "Sora has arrived, he is by his ship at the palace gates." He told Jasmine who gave him a smile and thanked him for telling her. She took one last look in her mirror to make sure she got her hair right; of course Sora would not care if her hair was messy or perfect but she wanted to look her best for him. She walked out to the palace gates and saw Sora right by the Gummi Ship with his friend Donald in the pilot's seat. "Ready to go my darling?" Sora asked with a bow which made Jasmine sigh.

"I am Sora but please do not bow to me, please treat me as the girl you are dating and not someone of royalty." Jasmine told him as Sora led her into the ship, Sora then closed the door as they sat down. "We are all ready Donald." Sora told his friend and Donald began flying the Gummi Ship, looking out the window Jasmine was amazed at the sigh tof the sky in space as well as the view of the other worlds.

"All these worlds, all these sights, they look so wonderful." Jasmine said in awe, "they are not as wonderful as you." Sora told her with a smile and Jasmine laughed playfully. "Hate to interupt you two lovebirds but we are nearing our destination." Donald said from the seat and Jasmine and Sora then faced the front. "Where are we going?" Jasmine asked with Sora giving her a smirk, "You will see as I don't want to spoil the surprise." Sora responded as Donald landed the Gummi Ship in the world known as the Pride Lands. Before they got out Jasmine saw Donald use some sort of spell with his staff.

"Just a spell to help ups fit in with this world." Sora explained to Jasmine who had a confused look on her face. They stepped out and Jasmine felt something change about her, Jasmine saw that they had landed in what seemed like a giant cliff where you could see all sorts of nature. "Sora, what is this place..." Jasmine asked turning to Sora and was shocked to see he had turned into a lion with his pendant intact. Jasmine looked into a puddle and was shocked to see she had turned into a tiger with her necklace and earrings.

"Sorry Jasmine, it is just that in this world they are all sorts of animals who can talk and this is just so we can blend in." Sora said with an apologetic look on his face "even as a tiger, you still look beutiful." After calming down Jasmine smirked at Sora and told him "well you look cute and handsome as a lion." Jasmine knew that lions were considered the kings of the jungle and hoped that one day in a few years that Sora could rule Agrabah beside her as her own king or Sultan in this face.

"Still I like this place, when we are done here you will have to show me some other worlds." Jasmine told as she walked on her now four legs towards Sora and they then shared a kiss. Unbeknowst to them watching from a distance were three of Sora's friends from this world: Timon the meerkat, Pumba the warthog and Simba the lion and king of the Pride Lands. "Sora has to introduce us to his girlfriend there." Timon said smirking as Simba smiled hoping that he and his own love Nala coudl get to know this tiger that Sora has found love with. Simba knew Sora when he was a cub and he helped Sora save the worlds when and restore the pride Lands when the darkness overtook the world.


End file.
